


Midnight Confession

by yaboiAlistar



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey is teasing Jack at some point, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboiAlistar/pseuds/yaboiAlistar
Summary: Jack decided to take a walk in the middle of the night. Others didn't know about it and worried went to Davey, to see if maybe Jack went to him. Now Davey and the others are looking for him.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 41





	Midnight Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so I am aware this may not be the best, English isn't my first language but I tried my best ^^'

Jack was sitting on a roof looking at the stars, it was a warm summer night and he felt like looking at the sky. He was lost deep in thoughts, someone’s voice caused him to snap out of it and look around.

“Jack?! Jack? JACK!” Davey yelled at him from down the building. Quickly finding the fire escape stairs, “everyone was wondering where you went! You know if you’re going for a midnight walk, it would be nice at least to let your friends know! Crutchie came to my house with Race and they asked if I’ve seen you and then I got worried. Cuz if you weren’t with me then where did you go? So we decided to look for you and finally, I found you!” He says as he climbs up to his friend.

“Well, I thought they wouldn’t notice like before.” He answered looking at him like a child caught in a lie.

Davey sighed and sat next to him. Sitting next to each other, stargazing, they felt calm. The calmest they felt in a while.

“I like it here,” Jack said. “It’s quiet, you can get away and forget all ya trouble…”

“Yeah… But still, you could’ve at least leave a note or something,” he looked at his companion. “You’re lucky they didn’t wake up Les, he wouldn't let you off the hook as easily s me,” the boy smiled and both of them chuckled.

“I’ll remember to leave a note next time,” Jack laughed slightly. “Sorry about worrying you all, I guess…”

“It’s ok… Soooo what are you doing here all night usually?” Davey said standing up and looking around.

Both of them went near the edge of the roof and they looked around the city. It was really quiet for New York. The moon was bright that night and they could see a lot thanks to that. They were standing in silence, enjoying the view. They felt like they were alone in the world but it wasn’t a problem for any of them. It was nice.

“Davey… I- I…” Jack stuttered, which made David look at him weirdly.

“I can’t believe it!” He laughed. “The one and only Jack Kelly stuttering right in front of me! What could’ve caused it?”

“Oh shut up… You ruined everything...” He rolled his eyes and sat on the edge.

“I’m kidding~, you know this. Can’t you take a joke?”

“I was about to say something serious!”

“What were you trying to say?”

“That I-...” Kelly took a deep breath and looked at him. “I felt weird for a past few, I don’t know, weeks? Months? And it’s always around you!” He stands up suddenly and started walking in circles. “When you smile or when we sell papes, when you help us with simple jobs to get more money or when we just relax I-... I always feel strange but in a good way! And I don’t understand it…”

“Jack…”

“And no matter what explanation I think of it somehow doesn’t fit? Like I thought maybe it was an allergy for something you have at home, but that wouldn’t make me feel good...”

“Jack!”

“Oh and those thoughts- Every time I think about you I start smiling? I didn’t even notice it till Spots pointed it out!”

“JACK!”

“WHAT?”

“Are you trying to say you love me?” David smiled like an idiot not even realizing it.

“.....Maybe...” Famous Kelly could be seen blushing a little.

“Jackie~!” He laughed taking his hands on his own. They did a little spin at which end Davey kissed Jack on the lips. “I love you too.”

The two of them were grinning like idiots they are… Idiots in love. They don’t know how long they stood there. Jack slowly started leaning closer to Davey’s face when-

“JACK IS THAT YOU THERE?”

“....Yes, Crutchie!" Davey yelled back chuckling slightly, "We’ll be down in a moment!”


End file.
